The Goddesses
by Aurora-Sama
Summary: (COMPLETE) Keiko gets kidnapped - again. Yusuke goes on a case to save her and defeat the demons who kidnapped her. Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, and Boton decide to help. What past connection does Kurama have with the demons? mm ship.
1. Comment

****

COMMENT TO ALL READERS

I just wanted to send out a little comment to all the readers of this story. That is, this is MY story. Yes, it has Yaoi in it, and it will stay that way. My stories are just as good with Yaoi put in as without it. If you don't like the concept of Yaoi, then you do not have to read it. I'm not forcing your face to the computer screen. And do not flame me saying stuff like "can you take out the Yaoi in your stories? they're kinda sickening." (note to Hayama Urameshi specifically) because those type of flames I don't even consider to be reviews, only insults. The only flames I will accept are those with a constructive criticism type of message in them. All other reviews will be accepted. Thank you for your patience in reading this, and please do not flame with insults, as they will be strictly ignored.


	2. Chap 1 : A Dream Come True

Chapter 1: The Dream Come True

The wind was howling outside, causing rain to hammer on the window. The moon was barely visible through the storm clouds. It was because of these conditions that Yusuke Urameshi was in a very uneasy sleep. 

Yusuke was dreaming about his girlfriend Keiko Ukimura. Keiko was in danger. She had been kidnapped by a demon (Yusuke couldn't tell who), and was now dodging spikes, knives, and arrows being thrown at her. Yusuke tried to reach Keiko. He got 10 feet from her, when she arched her back slightly. Just visible from the front of her shirt was a sharp black point and a trickle of blood. Keiko fell forward and Yusuke saw the rest of the deadly spike protruding from her back. He tried to scream her name, but his voice was drown out by the cold, cruel laughter of the demon.

Yusuke sat upright in bed, sweat beads dripping from his hair, despite the cold air coming from his slightly open window.

"It…it was all a dream!" he thought out loud. He pushed his hair out of his face, and wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes. After doing so, he glanced at his clock. It read 12:30.

"Oh, come on!" he said to himself. "I've got school. And maybe Boton will know something. I can't believe she's still following me around school though.

Yusuke lay back down, thinking about his dream. After half an hour of tossing and turning, he finally fell back asleep.

* * * * *

When the alarm rang at 6:30, Yusuke was up and waiting. When he fell back asleep, he had the same dream. He woke up at 4:30 and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. 

Yusuke shut off the alarm quickly and crept downstairs without waking his mother. He left early, hoping that Boton was still following him around school.

On his walk, all he could think about was the demons laugh. It sounded strange. Almost female. When Yusuke got to school, Boton was there.

"Hey Boton!" Yusuke yelled. "I need to talk to you!"

"What is it Yusuke!" Boton asked as Yusuke was running at her.

"Can a spirit detective have premonitions?" Yusuke asked, catching his breath.

"Well, I guess… why?" she replied.

"I had this really weird dream last night…" and he explained his dream to Boton.

"Was there anything significant?" Boton asked, believing this was one of Yusuke's jokes.

"Now that you mention it…there was a symbol. It looked like a sun with a crescent moon inside it."

"Uh oh…" Boton said, looking worried.

"What is it Boton?" Yusuke asked.

"There is this group of demons who call themselves The Goddesses. It is an all female group who think they control the sun and the moon." Boton explained.

"That's why they have that symbol!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Bingo. The leader of the group is Yorouki. She is the most powerful of them all. She gets what she wants and has never been beaten. I've never seen her fight, so I don't know what powers shell have." Boton replied.

"So, it was a premonition?" Yusuke asked. 

"Of course, you idiot!" Boton exclaimed. "Koenma must know something about them though. And he'll know if they're a threat. You just go to class, and try to stay out of trouble." and she ran off to find Koenma.

"Stupid Boton." Yusuke muttered as he walked inside. "She's my assistant, and she's supposed to know these things, but every time something comes up, she runs off to Koenma."

* * * * *

"You were right." came a females voice from deep inside a cave. In the cave, the silhouettes of five people could be seen in the flickering flame light.

"Of course I was right. But at all costs, we must destroy Yusuke Urameshi." came a second voice.

* * * * *

"Yusuke!" Boton whispered at the open classroom door. Yusuke had detention in there.

"Hm? What?" Yusuke said, looking confused. He had been thinking about his dream. Even if these demons were real, what would they want with Keiko?

"Yusuke, get out here!" Boton whispered. Yusuke sneaked out of the classroom and they went outside.

"Did you see Koenma?" Yusuke asked hopeful.

"Yes - didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?" Boton said giving Yusuke a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what Koenma told you," he continued.

"Oh, right." Boton said, remembering. "There are 5 demons. Masaya, the Lightning Goddess; Kyotaro, the Wind Goddess; Sephina, the Earth Goddess; Kiyoko, the Water Goddess; and Yorouki, the Fire Goddess."

"That's helpful." Yusuke said sarcastically. "What else?"

"Yes. He knows about there fighting style, and their trainer. They specialize in torture."

"And their trainer?" Yusuke pushed.

"Lets just say, you know them very well. The name isn't important." Boton said.

"Come on, Boton!" he begged.

"I SAID IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!!!!" She yelled. "One other thing, Keiko is gone."

"WHAT?!?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"It's your next case. Unless you stop them, your dream is going to play through, right to the very end."

________________________________________________

Well, here is the beginning of what I hope is a successful story. Please read this and send me any reviews you wish. I hope to post chapter 2 soon! Thanks for all your help!


	3. Chap 2 : They Find Out

Chapter 2: They Find Out

"Ok, so how am I going to get to Keiko?" Yusuke thought out loud as he sat down on his bed. He and Boton had gone back to his house to plan out the case.

"Well, you have to get to the top of Goddess Tower." Boton said.

"Goddess Tower? That's a lame name." Yusuke exclaimed. Boton ignored him.

"It will be similar to the saint beasts. One on every level."

"That's great. Five of them and one of me." he sighed. "How am I supposed to pull this off?" he stood up and paced his room, thinking. Boton just shrugged her shoulders. Finally, after A few seconds, Yusuke came to a brilliant idea.

* * * * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Kuwabara, its me! Open up!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kuwabara shouted from inside. He opened the door and let Yusuke in. 

"Urameshi, what are you doing here?" 

"Kuwabara, I really need your help. 4 demons kidnapped Keiko and their going to kill her unless I stop them!" Yusuke said this all so fast, Kuwabara was confused.

"Slow down, Urameshi! I didn't understand a word you just said." Yusuke repeated himself. "So you want my help to get Keiko back?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep." Yusuke said, out of breath.

"Hey where's Boton?" Kuwabara just noticed that she wasn't there.

"Oh, she's around, somewhere."

* * * * *

"Hiei, are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Kurama asked. He and Hiei were at their home in the Makai Spirit World. Kurama was trying to get Hiei to visit his mother with him.

"I'm sure. I just want to stay home. You know I don't like humans." Hiei replied. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but I just want you to come along. Please!" Kurama pleaded. He sat down on the bed.

"No!" 

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"ALRIGHT!!!!" Hiei had enough of Kurama's begging. 

"Thank you." Kurama leaned forward, getting ready to kiss Hiei. _I'll be nice_, Hiei thought, and he leaned towards Kurama. Their lips were barely touching when…

"Kurama! Hiei!" a familiar voice came calling.

"Huh?" Kurama said, and sat straight up. Hiei fell flat on his face.

"So much for trying to be nice." Hiei muttered as he stood up and dusted himself off. Suddenly there came a knocking at the door. Kurama answered it.

"Oh Kurama, glad to catch you at home. Can I come in?" Boton said.

"Sure" Kurama replied, letting her in. then he sat on the couch and Boton sat in a chair opposite him.

"What is it Boton?" Kurama asked.

"Is Hiei here? He better get out here." Boton said. Kurama called to Hiei. Hiei walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch next to Kurama, then put his feet up on the coffee table. Even though they lived in the spirit world, their house looked remarkably normal.

"Have either of you two heard of The Goddesses?" Boton asked.

"The Goddesses? You mean that weird group of demons in Goddess Tower?" Hiei replied.

"Bingo. Yusuke next case is to stop the demons before they kill another human." Boton explained. "the only problem is, Keiko has been kidnapped by them. Yusuke will need your support and help to get through this."

"I don't like the sound of this. Why would they kidnap a human for no reason?" Kurama said.

"I never really considered that." Boton admitted. 

"I'll help. What about you Hiei?"

"Count me out. Yusuke can handle this one alone." Hiei replied.

"Hiei!!!" Kurama exclaimed.

"Alright, already! I'll help! Just don't yell at me anymore today." Hiei said. 

"Good." Kurama said. Hiei got up and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Kurama, this is probably none of my business, but why do you and Hiei live together?" Boton asked suddenly.

"Well, Hiei doesn't want me to tell you or anyone this…" Hiei was listening at the door, "… But we're together." Kurama answered.

__

I can't believe he went against our promise, Hiei thought_. No matter. I'll deal with him later._

"Your together? I don't - oh." Boton realized. "I get it now. How long?" 

"A long time." Kurama answered.

"Well, I - I really don't know what to say." Boton admitted.

"just act normal around Hiei, and don't tell the others. Please." Kurama said.

"Don't worry, I wont." Boton replied. Just then Hiei walked back in the room.

"So, where are we supposed to meet Yusuke?" he asked.

"You will meet Yusuke and Kuwabara -" Boton started, but was cut off by Hiei.

"Why Kuwabara? He's just dead weight." Hiei complained. Boton ignored him and raised her voice a little.

"You will meet Yusuke and Kuwabara about 200 yards from the tower. that's as close as I can get them."

"Fine. We will be there in about ten minutes." Kurama said.

"Looks like the visit to your mothers is cancelled." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Hiei." Kurama scowled.

"Well, I better go and tell Yusuke that he has more help." Boton said, standing up. They all said goodbye, and Boton left.

"Now that she's gone, I have to ask you something." Hiei said to Kurama. "Do you know what a promise is?"

"I'm sorry Hiei. But we can trust her. She wont tell." Kurama answered. The argument continued for a few more minutes, on their way to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara.

* * * * *

"Thank you, Kuwabara." Yusuke said. "Now all we have to do is wait for Boton to get back to tell us what to do." they waited. Yusuke gave Kuwabara the details of the case. In a few minutes, Boton arrived. 

"Ok Yusuke. Kurama is going to help." she pulled Yusuke away for a minute. "Just don't tell Kuwabara that Hiei is helping."

"Sure." Yusuke replied. 

"Ok guys, I can get us within 200 yards of the tower. Kurama should be waiting for us." she created a passage to spirit world on the floor, and push them through. Then she jumped through herself.

The three landed hard on a dirt road. They walked a short distance and spotted Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina. They ran to meet them.

"Hey! No one told me half pint was coming!" Kuwabara exclaimed when he saw Hiei.

"I wasn't to thrilled when I heard you were tagging along." Hiei admitted.

"Why is Yukina here?" Yusuke asked Kurama. 

"I thought we could use a little help. I didn't think Boton was coming along." Kurama said.

"Kuwabara better stay here. He might get hurt." Hiei taunted.

"Why I outta…" Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword.

"You want a fight? You got one." Hiei said and pulled out his sword. They were facing each other, getting ready to charge, when Kurama ran in between them.

"Get out of the way, Kurama!" Kuwabara warned.

"No. you guys don't want to get hurt to soon. We'll need all the strength we can get." Kurama replied.

"He's right boys." Boton said. Both boys put their weapons away.

"Thank you guys." Kurama said.

"Shut up Kurama. I'm still mad at you." Hiei snapped.

"Why is he upset?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh its nothing, really." Kurama tried to convince Yusuke, but Hiei's ranting told Yusuke it was something big. Hiei was usually a very down to earth guy.

"why not just tell them. You told Boton. What's a few more people?" Hiei shouted.

"Now Hiei, calm down -" Kurama started, but Hiei wasn't finished.

"I will not calm down. You were supposed to keep your trap shut. Now you might as well tell the whole world."

"Boton, do you know what they are talking about?" Yusuke asked. 

"I - I'm not allowed to say." she said, and looked away.

"I am getting real tired of being left out." Yusuke said. "what is it?"

"Like, I said it's nothing." Kurama half shouted.

"Just tell them already!!" Hiei said. " they'll find out sooner or later." Hiei was still muttering when Kurama walked over to the other four. 

"Boton already knows this. Were gay. And were together." he said. Yukina and Yusuke gasped, but Kuwabara just laughed.

"Oh, that's a good one. What is it really?"

"You don't believe me?" Kurama asked. He walked over to Hiei. Hiei was still muttering, but instantly shut up. Kurama had grabbed him and kissed him. They stayed like that for 5 minutes. During that time, Kuwabara spoke up.

"I think he was telling the truth."

"Yeah, no kidding." Yusuke muttered.

When Hiei and Kurama pulled apart, they were out of breath. Kuwabara was speechless, but Yusuke was cool about it.

"You guys are weird. I knew there was something wrong with you two." Kuwabara exclaimed, finally.

"Well I don't think so. They are how they are." Yusuke said.

"I'm with Yusuke. Hiei is my brother. If he's happy, I'm happy." Yukina said.

"You guys are ok with it?" Hiei asked

"Of course. We're friends. Well, at least me and you are." Yusuke said. "You never did get along with Kuwabara, so that shouldn't make any difference."

"We're wasting time. Come on. We'd better get going." Kurama said. As they walked to the tower, Hiei began talking to Yusuke.

"If Kuwabara lives through this, remind me to kill him."

"Again?!?" Yusuke exclaimed. They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Up close, the tower looked worse than it sounded. It was the stupidest thing Yusuke had ever seen. Four terraces hung on one side of the tower. Each terrace held the markings of the Goddess on it. The first terrace had what looked like a very strong wind around it - Kyotaro. The second had deadly creatures on it - mostly snakes. That must be Sephina. The third had lightning striking it - Masaya. The fourth had a waterfall falling off the side. That was kiyoko. The roof looked like a lookout tower from an old castle. It was flat with bricks coming off the floor around the edges. The only thing it didn't have in common with a castle, was that it was on fire. Yorouki, the leader. That was where Keiko must be.

The group slowly walked inside. The first room they entered looked clear. There was a staircase on the other side of the room. They took a few steps, and were pushed back by a strong wind. They stepped back, and the wind stopped.

"What was that?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I've heard of this." Kurama said. "Other demons who escaped call this 'wind room'. the floor is pressurized. Certain pressure points will activate the wind… if your lucky. No one has survived long enough to tell what else is in here." Kuwabara walked forward. He stood still for a minute, and took 3 leaps. He was across.

"How did you do that?" Yusuke asked, amazed.

"Spirit awareness, duh. I could sense the pressure points." he replied. Kuwabara leapt back to the others. "Just keep to the same spots as me." and he directed the group across.

They walked up the stairs on the other side of the room slowly. 

__

We must be getting close, Kurama thought. _I can sense the first demon. We're almost there._

The six came to another door. When they opened it, there was just enough light from the moon to see. They were being pushed back by strong gusts of wind.

"How did it get dark so fast?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Time goes faster here than in living world." Boton explained.

"so, where are we now?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama answered quickly.

"The first terrace."

_____________________________________________________________

Here is Chapter 2, as promised. Please send me reviews, and I'll post Chapter 3 soon. Thanks!


	4. Chap 3 : Meeting Kyotaro

Chapter 3: Meeting Kyotaro

The group of six worked their way through the wind, which was rapidly pushing them back. The harder they tried, the stronger the wind became. When they finally got through, they were very tired. This is exactly what Kyotaro wanted. As they were trying to catch their breath, she appeared at the door in front of them.

"Welcome." she said. The voice startled Yusuke. He looked up and saw the beautiful Kyotaro. She was dressed in a loose white dress, and flyaway white hair. Her eyes were blue, and she had on white shoes.

"I never expected you to make it through my trap downstairs alive." she continued. "Well done. But you won't make it through me." 

"Like to place a wager on that?" Yusuke said.

"Foolish boy. You cannot defeat me. Why do you bother?" she said. The other five stood behind Yusuke as he talked to the demon-Goddess. Boton, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina looked very worried. Kuwabara was just goggling at the beautiful demon.

"I have a little score to settle with Yorouki. I believe you know." Yusuke answered.

"Of course I know. I was in on the plan." she said.

"Can you just shut your mouth and fight already?" Yusuke said. He was getting very bored with Kyotaro already.

"If you insist." the others backed away as far as they could while Yusuke was getting ready to attack. Both stood facing each other. Then Yusuke spoke up.

"You know, I hate to hit girls, but in your case, I'll make an exception."

"Oh, I feel so privileged." she taunted. Yusuke took a step forward, and tightened his fist. Then, fast as a bullet, he took a run at Kyotaro, and swung. Surprised, Kyotaro fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Wow! And that was just my warm up shot."

"Your faster than I expected. This should be fun." she said. She took a run at Yusuke and hit him. He fell back and stood up, surprised.

"Yeah. And your stronger than I thought." he said, standing up.

"Don't take me lightly just because I'm a girl." Kyotaro said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Yusuke was ready this time. He took a run and hit Kyotaro several times in the stomach. She stumbled backwards and regained her balance. Then she took a run and swung at Yusuke. He dodged, and hit her in the face. She fell on her back and sat up, holding her face. 

"Oh, my face! My beautiful face! You've ruined it!" she pulled her hands off her face and Yusuke clearly saw that he had broken her nose. She wiped away the blood on her dress and continued. "Now, you are going to pay. You are going to pay dearly for this."

Kyotaro put her hand in the air and concentrated. She started to glow a white color. Her eyes turned pure white, and her face started transforming. Her hair was still flyaway, but her face had disfigured so badly, she looked like something out of a bad movie. The shape of her face had elongated, and her nose had thinned. Her eyes became larger, and she grew large fangs in her mouth instead of teeth. Her flowing white dress had changed into a short white skirt, a short sleeved white belly shirt, white fishnet stockings, knee high white boots, and a white tiara.

"Oh my gosh! What is that?!?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"That is Kyotaro in her full demon form." Kurama answered.

"How do you know?" Yukina asked.

"Just a guess." he replied quickly. Yusuke wasn't surprised at all.

"My full demon form should give me more power." she said.

"Well, the only thing it does, is make it easier for me to attack." Yusuke took another run at her and hit. She barely budged.

"Easier? Hardly." she said. "This should be fun." she said. She concentrated harder, and what looked like white smoke flew up out of her. Then a white smoke flew up out of Yusuke. The smoke flew together, and hung in the air.

"Now, that white smoke up there is our souls. They are now joined. Whenever I am attacked, you will experience extreme pain like no other."

"Oh yeah? What if I don't believe you?" Yusuke asked.

"Go ahead and attack." she said. Yusuke took a run and hit Kyotaro in the stomach. She barely flinched, but Yusuke flew backward on the ground in pain. "Do you believe me now?"

"Kurama - you have - to fight." Yusuke said in between sharp pains.

"But -" Kurama started, but Yusuke cut in.

"Don't - worry - about - me. I'll - be fine. No - matter - how - many - screams - you hear, - you have - to keep - attacking." Kurama nodded and walked forward.

"I suggest you turn around now. You don't want to hurt your friend there, do you?" Kyotaro said.

"I may not want to hurt him, but I have to. I can't just stand by and watch Keiko get killed, and then get killed myself. We need to live. And you need to die." Kurama said boldly. He pulled out a single red rose and held it up to his face. Then he whipped it downward, turning it into his famous Rose Whip. He took a step forward, and whipped the Rose Whip at Kyotaro, tearing the skin on her chest and stomach. A scream came from Yusuke and Kyotaro at the same time. Kurama flinched at the sound. He whipped the Rose Whip again, tearing the skin on her arm. Five more times, and five more screams from Yusuke. Kurama flinched again. 

"I regret ever making you." he said, and with one last whip, a bloodcurdling scream was released from Yusuke, as Kyotaro was sliced in two. The fight was over. Kurama walked over to Yusuke and helped him up. The white smoke that was Yusuke's soul returned to his body. 

"Kurama, what did you mean by 'I regret ever making you'?" Yusuke asked. Kurama just walked over to the others.

"Come on. We need to get going. There are at least four more traps, and three more demons to get through before we can get to Yorouki, and Keiko."

"What is it Yusuke?" Boton said, when she noticed the thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing." Yusuke lied. He was trying to figure out what Kurama had meant. He looked around, but nobody seemed to have noticed what Kurama said. He decided to keep this to himself. He walked on trying to forget what he heard, but something about seemed strange in a way.

The group of six walked through the door on the terrace, and came to an elaborate bedroom. This must have been Kyotaro's room. It was decorated all in white. The room was a lot warmer than the stony corridor outside of it. They walked through a door on the other side of the room.

The room they came to next looked perfectly clear. Yusuke stepped forward, to make sure the room wasn't trapped. He made it to the staircase clear across the room, so the others followed. They walked up the staircase slowly, and came to another door. They opened the door and entered a huge room. Yet another staircase stood at the end of the room.

"How many more of these staircases are we gonna have to climb, before we reach the top?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Shut up Kuwabara. Nobody forced you into this." Yusuke said. 

Kurama started walking forward, but stopped immediately. He stared around the room, and walked back to the others. Meanwhile, Boton was talking to Yukina.

"You've been awful quiet. Is something bothering you?"

"A little. Every time I look at Kurama, I get a depressing feeling. When I try to read his mind, I hit a wall, like he was trying to forget something horrible. But I do get a little bit of information. When we walked in this tower, I got a feeling of familiarity from him." Yukina said.

"Familiarity?" Boton asked.

"Yes. Its like, he knows this place. He knows his way around it. He knows the people. I can't be sure though." Yukina finished.

"Hm…" Boton was deep in thought.

"Ok, this room looks clear, but we should never trust these demons. They are very clever." he said.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about these demons, Kurama. How come?" Boton asked. Kurama ignored her. Instead, he walked back over to the same spot, and just stood there. He continued looking around, and saw a cascade of bats surrounding a part of both walls between them, and the stairwell. They appeared to be asleep. Yusuke took a step forward, and Kurama stopped him.

"You see how the floor looks different past here?" Kurama pointed to a spot on the ground and continued. "As soon as we take one step past here, they will attack. We'll have to run for it."

"How do you -" Yusuke started, but Kurama cut him off. 

"Just trust me, alright?" Kurama said.

"Uhhh, sure." Kurama called the rest of the group over and explained the plan.

"On three." he said. "One… two… THREE!!!" they all made a run, and as promised, the bats attacked. The group made it to the staircase, and flew up the stairs. The came to another doorway, and threw themselves in. when the door was secure, the checked for injuries. Their clothing was torn, but luckily, no one had been severely hurt. Just a few minor cuts.

Yusuke looked around and his eyes became accustomed to the light. Shapes began to appear through the darkness. Moving shapes.

"Ahhh! Snakes! I hate snakes!" Yusuke shouted. He took off his jacket, and covered the nearest pile of snakes. The others were all far enough away to not freak Yusuke out. The group stood wondering what they could possible do, when the snakes began slowly slithering away. Even the ones under Yusuke's jacket began leaving.

"Uhhh, can someone tell me what exactly is happening?" Hiei asked.

"Sephina is coming." Kurama said.

"I still don't know how he knows" Yusuke whispered to Boton. Boton was still in deep thought.

"I wonder…"

_____________________________________________________________

Here is chapter 3. There are just a few things I want to clear up from the previous chapter, and this one. First, the pronunciations. 

Yorouki: Your-oh-key

Kyotaro: Kio-tar-oh (say it fast)

Masaya: Mas-eye-ah

Kiyoko: Key-oke-oh (say it fast)

Sephina: Sef-een-ah

Second, I would like to say, I made Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke way to nice in this story. Also, Yukina is a tomboy. 

Send me any reviews you can, and thanks for reading my fic!


	5. Chap 4 : A Shocking Secret Revealed

Chapter 4: A Shocking Secret Revealed

The snakes slithered to the door on the far side of the room. They moved in unison, as if they could all hear the same voice, beckoning them. Once all the snakes were at the door, it started to open. It stopped when the opening was just big enough for the snakes to slither through. They went in, in single file. Once all were in, the door shut briefly. Then it swung open to reveal another beautiful girl, this time dressed in a green snakeskin dress. She was wearing beautiful green high heels and a green tiara. She had flowing green hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Yusuke noticed that Kuwabara was staring again. Then, without warning, she spoke.

"Welcome said the spider to the fly. You flew right into my trap!" despite her beautiful appearance, her voice had a slight hiss to it. "Now you must all die!"

"Not if I can help it." Hiei walked forward.

"My my, aren't we brave?" Sephina said.

"Hiei, let me fight this one." Yusuke said suddenly. "This whole thing is supposed to be my battle anyway."

"No. you still need to recover from what Kyotaro did to you. No arguments, just back off." Hiei said. Yusuke backed off, and Hiei removed his cape. Then he pulled out his sword, and stood in a fighting pose. "Lets go."

"Fine by me." Sephina said, and she stood in a fighting pose, completely unarmed. Hiei stood, waiting for an attack, and sure enough, Sephina took a run at him. Hiei dodged, and sliced her arm. She let out a slight hiss, and slumped, holding her arm.

"You think that's gonna get me? Wrong." she said. She took another run at Hiei and he dodged again. This time, he sliced her across her torso. She let out a cry, and turned on him once again. "You really want a good fight, don't you?" she said. "Well, try this on for size." she stood in place and placed one arm out in front of her, palm facing down. Her eyes slowly turned green, and the ground started shaking. The dust and dirt came together, and formed a huge sand tornado. Sephina closed her hand, then opened it quickly, releasing the tornado on Hiei. Hiei was hit with incredible force, and went flying backwards. When he got up, he wasn't worried at all. In fact, he was amused.

"well, that was rather unexpected." he laughed. She threw several more tornados at Hiei before he could get an attack in. suddenly he took a run and swung at her, aiming for the neck. She dodged, and Hiei missed, hitting her cheek.

"My face! Oh my face!" she screamed in horror, feeling the long gash on her cheek.

"I take it, none of these demons like it when their face gets hit." Boton said to Yusuke.

"Well, if you had a pretty face, you wouldn't want it hurt either. But you wouldn't understand that concept." Yusuke said, and he got a surprise for opening his mouth. Boton had smacked him square across the face.

"That will teach you never to call a girl ugly." she said.

The fight continued. Sephina was still on the ground cradling her gashed face. Hiei was beginning to get very bored.

"Will you hurry up and fight?" he said.

"You ruined my face! Now you will pay!" Sephina said. she stood up, and put both hands out in front of her. Her eyes turned green, and squinted slightly. Her hair changed to green. Her tiara had sprouted green gems, and her dress had become long and flowing. Her nose disappeared, and two slits filled the space. Her lips disappeared, and her mouth widened. Her tongue grew longer, and a slit went down the middle. Two poisonous fangs grew in place of her teeth. Her face was completely snake shaped, and her skin turned a nasty shade of green. Her fingers had grown into claws.

"Now you will pay dearly!" she said. She turned to face Yusuke, and pointed to him. Out of the tip of her finger shot a fang, about two inches long, and hit yusuke directly in the right shoulder.

"Now, if you really think you can beat me, you have to fight. That poissson will work itsss way to hisss heart. In a few sssecondsss, he will become unconsciousss. That will help the poissson move fassster. Once it hitsss hisss heart, he will die." she looked over at Yusuke, who was now lying face first on the cold stone. "Itsss only a matter of time now." she hissed.

The fight continued. Hiei dodged and attacked, and dodged again. Sephina hit Hiei several times with her claws. Hiei was badly gashed. It looked like Sephina had won. But wait…

"I said I would never do this anymore, but I have no choice." Hiei stood up, and took off the white cloth that he tied over his forehead. His jagan eye began glowing red. A green glow came from his body as his skin turned a green color. Then eyes opened all over his body.

"If you want to fight in your full demon form, then I will too." he attacked and attacked. Nothing seemed to work. Suddenly Kurama came up with an idea.

"Hiei! Come here a minute!" he yelled.

"forfeiting ssso sssoon? But we've only jussst begun." Sephina said. Hiei walked over to Kurama. 

"When I say, I want you to attack. I will distract her so you can attack. Remember, wait till I say." Kurama and Hiei, in his full demon form, walked forward.

"Sephina, you are going to regret it if you kill my friends." Kurama said

"Oh? And why isss that?" she hissed.

"Don't you recognize me, young one?" he asked. Kurama stepped even closer to Sephina. He held his hands out to his side, and began to transform. His hair grew longer and turned white. His eyes turned bright silver, and he grew taller. several white fox tails grew from his back. His ears disappeared, and were replaced by fox ears. In place of his usual red school uniform, a long white robe swirled at his ankles. He had transformed into his famous Youko Kurama form. "Do you recognize me now?" Youko Kurama asked Sephina.

"No… it can't be… I mean… we killed you…" Sephina struggled.

"You thought you killed me. In reality, I escaped that fire you set, and have been living in a human form ever since. I have tried to forget that day, but then I hear of you causing more trouble, when a friend knocks on my door and asks for help. I knew then that I had to stop you once and for all. I made a grave mistake. I know better now. I can never correct my errors, if you still live. Therefore, you must die." Youko Kurama finished. Sephina who had been muttering incoherently, now spoke.

"You… You can't be alive. I saw your body burn to ashes. Your dead."

"that wasn't my body. That was the body of my best friend at the time."

*Flashback*

__

Her name was Kiore. She, too was a demon. But she perished in those flames. You see, she had been there that day. We were talking.

"Oh, Youko, you have always been funny." Kiore said.

"Would you like more tea?" Youko Kurama asked

"Certainly."

__

You started the fire, thinking I was alone. You didn't know she was there. I was able to get out. I noticed she wasn't behind me. I tried to get back inside…

"Kiore!" Youko yelled. He ran to the door, and tried getting in. "Kiore! If you can hear me, please answer me!" flames shot out of the doorway.

__

…But the flames were to hot. I couldn't get back inside. The only thing I could do was get far enough away to be safe.

*End Flashback*

"My best friend perished in those flames, and I had to stand by and watch. There was nothing more I could do." Youko Kurama explained. Boton was hanging on to every word that Youko Kurama was saying. She didn't get it. How could Kurama possibly know these people. But when you think about it, Kurama did have a mysterious past. There was so much that they didn't know about him already.

Sephina looked at Youko Kurama , and without warning, she ran.

"I didn't expect her to run, or I would have cued you earlier." Kurama said, changing back to his human form. Hiei ran off to follow her. He came back empty handed. 

"She probably went to inform the others." Kurama said, without realizing it.

"Inform them about what?" Yukina asked.

"About me." he decided not to keep it a secret any longer. "If I tell you, then I can forget about it faster."

"What are we supposed to do about him?" Hiei asked looking at Yusuke.

"Hiei, give me your sword." Hiei did so.

Yusuke woke up, very confused. Every thing was blurry in his mind. When he opened his eyes, Kurama was kneeling above him.

"Hey Kurama." he said, trying to sit up. When he managed that, he spoke again. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned by Sephina. But don't worry. We had the antidote." Kurama said.

"What - what was the antidote?" Yusuke asked, a little scared to find out.

"Umm, it was… her blood. We had to get you to swallow some." Kurama said hesitantly.

"Oh gross!!" Yusuke exclaimed, and started to spit and gag. The others just laughed. When Yusuke stood up, he wanted to leave immediately, to find the other demons, and the escaped one.

"Wait a minute. I need to tell you guys something first." Kurama said. "I will ask you not to interrupt. The faster I get this done, the faster I will be free, free of my evil past, when I had no conscience. When I made these monsters. I have to get this out." Kurama said. 

"Ok Kurama. We wont interrupt. We just want to know what's going on with you. Your our friend, and were worried. You seemed very depressed when I first told you that they had kidnapped Kayko. I want to know why." Boton finished. And so Kurama began his heartbreaking tale of a past he tried to keep from them.

"I wasn't always like this. I was evil once. I was said to be the best teacher for demons. I could teach them dark powers that had been trusted to me to keep out of the hands of evil. They were very powerful, and if they fell in the wrong hands, then everything would be dead right now.

When I was 3,000 years old, a group of young girls came to the door of my cottage. They couldn't have been older than 7 - in human years. They said they were actually 1,500 years old each. They insisted that I teach them the dark ways. Me being evil at the time, I couldn't resist. I took them in as pupils. I taught them almost everything I knew, and watched them grow everyday. 20 human years passed, and I was about to teach them the ultimate power. The one that could destroy us all. 

It was the day of the lesson. Once I taught them this power, it would be all over. I was just about to call the girls, when a man knocked on my door. He told me that I must stop my lessons, and that I must not teach them the ultimate power. I told him that I could do what I pleased, and that he must leave my property. He said that he wouldn't, and used some kind of power on me. I had a strange feeling, and then nothing. I passed out. When I woke, the girls were standing over me and I was lying on my bed. They had placed a wet cloth on my head, as if I had fainted. But I hadn't. It was that man at my door. I tried to explain this to them, but they said there had been no man. The girls decided that they could wait a few days to learn the power, and that I needed some rest. In those few little days, I got a strong feeling of guilt whenever I looked at one of the girls. I knew what I was doing was wrong. That man had removed the evil from me. Of course I still had the powers, but I didn't want to use them, or teach them. Finally the day came when I was strong enough to get up and teach. The girls were all eager to learn the final power. We all met in the room we had been training in for the past 20 years. I walked in and just looked at all the girls. Looked at what I had created. I told the girls that I didn't want to teach them the ultimate power. I told them that it would be a grave error, and that they would all have to leave. They did, but reluctantly. They promised me that they would be back, and that I had better change my mind.I have yet to learn the power that the man used, and I really don't want to know. Another 20 years had passed, and I made fast friend with other demons, now that I wasn't evil. One demon in particular was Kiore. She had been the first to befriend me. We shared everything, and she made frequent visits to my cottage to have tea, and talk. I soon fell in love with her (at this, everyone gasped). We took walks, and talked by the river near my home. Then the girls returned. They showed up at my door and asked if I had changed my mind, if I would teach them more. I said no, and the rode away on the horses they came on. The very next day, Kiore came over. We were having tea, and talking. Suddenly, I heard hoofs outside. I looked out the window, but didn't see anything, so I didn't make anything of it. Until the fire. The girls were outside. They used their spirit energy to set the cottage on fire. I yelled to Kiore to get out, and I ran out myself. I noticed that Kiore wasn't behind me. I looked in the window, and saw her lying on the floor, unconscious from the smoke. I tried to get back in to help her, but the fire was too hot. I couldn't get in the door, because the fire had spread to there. The only thing I could do was back away to safety, and watch her burn. I made a vow to myself that day. I promised myself that I would find the girls, and destroy them. I changed into a fox, and searched relentlessly, until I was fatally shot by a hunter. I jumped into the unborn fetus of a pregnant mother, and was born a human, with the name Shuichi. I decided that my search was over. That was until there recent kidnapping. I don't know why they are doing this. I loved Kiore, and they killed her. I know how much you love Kayko, and I cant let them hurt her. Or anyone else. Not any more." Kurama finished, and wiped the stream of tears that were coming from his eyes. Hiei ran over and hugged Kurama to comfort him.

"Now that were done with that very lovely, and may I say, boring story is over, can we get going?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke walked over and started talking to him.

"Certainly, Kuwabara. Right after I give you this." he punched Kuwabara in the face, and Kuwabara went flying backwards.

"Hey! What was that for!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Maybe if you can keep your mouth shut long enough, you wont get people angry!" Yusuke yelled.

"Its ok Yusuke. He can say what he likes." Kurama suddenly said. Yusuke backed off. Kuwabara stood up, and walked over to Kurama.

"I've just got one question. If you loved a girl back then, how did you two happen?" Kurama and Hiei just looked at each other. Then Hiei spoke up.

"That is really none of your business." he said.

"Well boys, we better get moving." Boton said. She had been quiet the whole time. The boys walked ahead, and Boton was talking to Yukina.

"Was that the wall you hit earlier?" she asked.

"I think so. His feelings are calmer now. He's feeling better.

"Glad to hear it." Boton said. Yusuke Kurama, and Hiei were in the lead, and they were talking.

"I never knew any of this. You should have told me earlier." Hiei said.

"I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to protect all of you. Now that these girls know I'm still alive, they will kill anyone who is close to me. You are now all in danger." he replied.

"well we could have handled them if they came after us." Yusuke said. "just one question. Why do they keep attacking me?" 

"That I don't know." Kurama said. "but I never mentioned who the man at my door was so many years ago. You see, I knew him. He was one of my friends when I became good again."

"Well, who was it?" Hiei asked.

"Yusuke, it was your father."

"What! That can't be!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"at the time, I imagine he was about… oh id say… maybe, 6,500 years old. And that was about 2,000 years ago." Kurama said.

"Oh boy. This just keeps getting weirder by the minute."

_____________________________________________________________

This chapter is pretty cool, I think. If you think otherwise, then send me a review. I will read any reviews sent to me, and use them constructively. Once again I say, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke are way too nice.


	6. Chap 5 : Masaya Vs Kuwabara

Chapter 5: Masaya Vs. Kuwabara

The group continued walking, in search of Sephina. So far they had checked her room, and the surrounding rooms on that level. Each time they came up empty handed. 

"Lets just go. If we can't find her now, she'll stop us from getting out. Then we can defeat her." Yusuke said. "Plus, I don't want to take the chance of getting poisoned again too soon." the group continued to the room that had a staircase in it. That was there ticket to the next demon. They walked up the stairs slowly. On the way, Hiei began speaking.

"I wonder what the next trap will be."

"The next demon is Masaya. It will have something to do with lightening. I think Kuwabara should fight this one." Kurama said.

"How do you know that?" Hiei asked.

"Remember the terraces outside? The goddess on each one left her mark. They went like this: Kyotaro, Sephina, Masaya, Kiyoko, and Yorouki. The strange thing is, they aren't in order of power. The strongest is at the top - Yorouki. But the next strongest was Sephina, then Masaya, then Kiyoko, then Kyotaro. That should be the order that they organized themselves in, but there not doing that." Kurama said.

"So, your telling me that I fought the second strongest, when it should have been Yukina fighting?" 

"That's what I'm saying. So Yukina will have to fight the one that you should have fought. She will fight Kiyoko. It shouldn't be too hard though. Yukina is much, much stronger than her. I don't know who is going to fight Yorouki though. They always attack Yusuke, so he will be too distracted to fight."

"We always have Boton…" Hiei tried.

"No, she's too strong for Boton." Kurama said. He was in deep thought, when suddenly…

"Hiei, you will have to fight her. You are the strongest next to Yukina. But her attacks are no good. She is an ice demon, and Yorouki is a fire demon. Fire always beats ice. You must go."

"Not me… no, no." Hiei said. "Boton is pretty strong, she could fight."

"I told you, she isn't strong enough. She will get beaten. She will lo…" Kurama started, but Boton had been listening in on the conversation. She stopped him.

"Kurama, I can beat her. I know it. Koenma gave me a special power so that I could, if necessary. It will only work for this. After this case is over, the power will be gone." Boton finished.

"I really don't want to take the chance… but I guess you could. Just promise that you will be very careful."

"I promise." just then, they got to the new door. They opened it and walked in. the room they were in looked secure, and there was another staircase on the other side.

"Keep your guard up." Kurama said. They walked further into the room. All seemed clear. They got halfway across the room, when a lightning bolt struck the floor in front of them, sending Hiei flying backwards. He hit the wall next to the door with a loud crack. Then he slid to the floor, unmoving. Kurama, Yusuke, Boton, and Yukina all ran over to him. Kuwabara just stayed as far away as possible. He'd done that the whole time.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Fine." he said, sitting up. "My back is a little sore." Kurama helped Hiei up. Yusuke looked at the wall, then back to the spot where the lightening bolt hit, then back to the wall in deep thought.

* * * * *

Sephina had been running through the secret passages of the tower to get to the other goddesses. She reached the next floor, and stopped to talk to Masaya.

"Oh, Masaya, I really need you to be careful with these fighters coming up here."

"And why is that?" Masaya asked.

"The one with red hair, that is our old master Youko."

"Yeah right. We killed him. He can't be alive."

"I saw him with my own eyes. He changed right before me. The others call him 'Kurama', but he is Youko." Sephina finished.

"Alright. I believe you. Go warn the others." Masaya said.

* * * * *

Yusuke picked up a few rocks and examined them.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked. He had moved behind Hiei and placed his hands on Hiei's shoulders.

"I have an idea." Yusuke said. "Hang on a second." he added. He walked forward a little, and tossed a rock. The lightning bolt hit again. "I was right. The beam is motion censored." He walked up again and threw another rock. Immediately after the lightning bolt disappeared, he threw a second rock. Nothing happened.

"It takes a minute to gain enough power to hit again." Hiei said.

"That leaves us a window to get past it." Kurama added. Kuwabara hadn't been listening to anything. He was just staring at Kurama and Hiei. When they walked past him he just muttered "weirdo's" and went back to talk to Yusuke, who was finding another rock.

"How can it not bother you, Urameshi?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just doesn't. It doesn't make either of them different people. Its just how they are." Yusuke explained. They walked back to their starting point.

"Now, Kuwabara, I know you haven't been listening, so when I say run, just run to the stairs." Yusuke said. They all waited. Yusuke threw the rock. The lightning bolt hit, and disappeared. Now was there chance.

"RUN!!!" Yusuke yelled. They all dashed across and reached the staircase before the lightening bolt could hit. They walked up the stairs and reached another door. The group opened the door and walked through. They saw that they had made it onto the third terrace. Suddenly, a girls voice came from a door just of the terrace.

"Welcome to my lair. Now you will finally die here… Master." a high cold laugh filled the air.

* * * * *

Sephina had made it to Kiyoko. She rushed into the room and saw Kiyoko sitting ay her dressing table, looking in the mirror. When she saw Sephina and her gashed face, she just about shrieked.

"Oh my god, Sephina! What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"Only one word. Attack. Those people that are trying to make it into the top of the tower… are very powerful. On of them did this to me. The one they call 'Hiei'." Kiyoko turned on the television screen in her room that showed all of the security cameras. 

"That one! That one there with the tall hair! He did this to me!" Sephina said. "And there's more. The one with the long red hair is master Youko." Kiyoko looked back at the screen, listening.

"If he is Youko, then why are they calling him 'Kurama'?" Kiyoko said.

"His friends call him by that name, but he is Youko. He changed right before my eyes." Sephina said. 

"I will watch. You go warn Lady Yorouki. Then stay there so as not to get hurt. They wont get past Masaya." Kiyoko said. 

"Right." Sephina said, and she ran off.

__

At least I hope they don't get past her, she thought. _If they do, then I will have to fight them. I'm not very strong._

* * * * *

Masaya stepped out from behind her door. She too was beautiful, with long blonde hair, a flowing yellow dress, yellow high heels, and a tiara with yellow gems. Kuwabara was staring. 

"Who is to fight me?" she asked. No one answered. "I said, who is to fight me?" still no one answered. "I don't like to be left hanging! Now answer, or I will have to get violent!" this time Kurama answered.

"Young one, he is to fight you." he said and pointed to Kuwabara.

"So, you must be who Sephina was talking about." she said to Kurama. "The great master Youko, who abandoned us before our training was complete."

"I don't go by that name anymore. After I was nearly killed by a hunter, I jumped into an unborn fetus. I was born human, with the name Shuichi. I chose the name Kurama as my demon name." Kurama said.

"Well, I know you best as the coward who was too afraid to teach us our full power. But no matter. After I kill the others, I will drain you of all of your power, and keep them for us. Then you will slowly die, like you should have in that fire!" she finished.

"Just shut up and fight." Kurama said. Kuwabara staggered forward, still staring at the now beautiful Masaya.

"Hi. You're beautiful. Will you be my wife? I am a strong and fearless man and I will take good care of you." Kuwabara finished. Yusuke walked forward. He raised his hand and…

SMACK!

"Kuwabara! Snap out of it! She's the bag guy… well, girl… but still, she's the enemy!" Kuwabara was in a daze. He was still staring at Masaya, not even hearing Yusuke. Yusuke seemed to notice this too, so…

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Yusuke hit Kuwabara four more times. This time Kuwabara seemed to be feeling the slaps, because he yelled at Yusuke.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Kuwabara asked, rubbing his sore cheek. 

"You have to stay focused! No matter how beautiful she is, she's the enemy! don't lose your focus!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Right." Kuwabara stood up and tried hard to focus, but she was just so beautiful. He pulled out his spirit sword, and tried to stand in an attack pose. Masaya came running at him, and used her long fingernails to gash his face. He fell backward, and sat up.

"You are so beautiful, it would be a shame to hit you." Kuwabara said. Then he stood up.

"And it wont be a shame to hit you." she said.

"You can hit me all you want." Kuwabara said. 

"What is he doing?" Boton asked Yusuke.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Yusuke replied. Masaya took a run at Kuwabara, and gashed his chest. He fell backward again, then stood up. Suddenly, Yusuke had an idea. He took the rock from downstairs out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"They don't like their faces hit, right? This should get Kuwabara back on track." he waited. Masaya took a run at Kuwabara. She was close enough to hit. Yusuke took the rock, and threw it, grazing her cheek.

"I hope that was enough to make her change." Yusuke said. Masaya fell backward, yelling about her face, then she started glowing yellow. Her face changed into a hideous beast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara screamed. Masaya completed her transformation. Then she looked at Yusuke.

"You did this! You will pay!" she pointed a finger at Yusuke. A lightning bolt flew out of her finger and tied itself around Yusuke, pinning his arms to his side. The pain was unbearable. 

"Oh - yeah. It - was - enough." he said in between fits of pain. 

"Hey! He isn't part of this fight! Leave him alone!" Kuwabara yelled. He wasn't staring at Masaya, because she wasn't beautiful anymore. Kuwabara took a run, and slashed Masaya across the stomach.

* * * * *

"Yorouki! Yorouki! Its an emergency!" Sephina was standing outside of Yorouki room, in another part of the tower. She was pounding on the door.

"Calm down! You're acting as if you want to break the door down!" Yorouki opened the door and let Sephina in. "Now, what is it?" Yorouki asked. 

"You probably haven't heard yet, but we need to be very careful. Guess who's here?" 

"I give up. Who?" Yorouki asked.

"You won't believe this, but master Youko is here." And she explained the same thing that she had explained to the others.

"So, he didn't die back in that cottage?" Yorouki asked.

"Guess not. But it really was him." Sephina said.

"Alright. Stay here. If they got past you, then they can get past Masaya and Kiyoko. That means that I will have to fight."

"But they didn't get past me. I ran because I was scared. I mean, master Youko is still stronger than us. He has a secret power that he wouldn't teach us." Sephina said.

"Yeah, but he is no longer evil. He won't use those powers, for fear of killing his friends. He is vulnerable because of his feelings." Yorouki explained."

"Oh, ok. I guess I never figured that in." Sephina admitted.

* * * * *

Masaya fell backwards, as Kuwabara kept slashing her. It was easier to attack her, now that she was in her full demon form. He hit her with his spirit sword, one gash at a time. She got up, and ran at him, using her long fingernails as a weapon. She gashed him across the chest, on his back, on his face, and on his arms. Kuwabara was soon on the ground with bloody gashes all over his body. He was kneeling, barely able to move. Masaya wasn't much better. 

"I suggest you give up. You're too wounded to attack." she said.

"Oh, shut up. You're no better than me. Look, you cant even stand up." he said, looking at Masaya, who was on hands and knees. 

"Neither can you." she said. Then she let out a gasp, as Kuwabara struggled, and stood up. He stumbled, and almost fell over, then regained his balance. Masaya struggled, and got one foot flat on the ground. She tried to get the other foot on the ground, managed it, and stood up. Then…

THUD! She hit the ground with tremendous force. Then she tried moving, but the last attempt at standing drained her of energy. She couldn't move.

"Well, seeing as how you cant move, it would be a shame to finish you off without a fighting chance, but if I don't, you'll just gain power, and kill me when your strong enough to." Kuwabara said. Masaya made one last attempt at saving her life. She changed back into the beautiful girl, except with slashes across her face.

"You wouldn't want to kill me would you?" her plan seemed to be working. Kuwabara was staring wide eyed at her. "If you do, we can never get married." she continued. Kuwabara was in a daze. Suddenly, he heard Yusuke's words from the beginning of the fight. _'she's the enemy! I don't care how beautiful she is! She's the enemy!'. _Kuwabara shook his head.

"No. I wont fall for this. It's just another trap. To get me to back off and let you heal yourself." then he pointed his spirit sword at her, and concentrated. The spirit sword extended, digging its way through her side. He whipped it across her torso, severing her in two.

"Now that's what I call a fight." Kuwabara said. Then he nearly collapsed. The fight took a lot of energy out of him. 

"Whoa, Kuwabara, I think you should sit back down." Yusuke said.

"No, I'm fine." he said. He leaned against the wall for support.

"Look at him. I took on a demon twice as powerful as me, and I can still walk. He can't even fight one equally powerful without nearly getting killed." Hiei taunted.

"Just shut up Hiei." Kurama said. "We don't need any unnecessary fights. Its too time consuming, and we need to get to Kayko as fast as we can."

"Boton, you're up. See if you can use your healing powers to heal him to the point where he can actually walk." Yusuke said Boton walked over to Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, you're going to have to lie down." she said to him. Kuwabara sat down, and lied flat on his back. Boton placed her hands about five inches above his chest and torso. She then directed her spirit energy into his body, helping his body to heal itself faster. The most severe of the gashes disappeared.

"Well, that's all I can do right now." she said. Kuwabara stood up, and tried walking around. He was good to go. "The rest of the cuts will heal over time." she added. The group continued walking. They passed through Masaya's room, which was clad all in yellow. On the other side of the room was a door. The walked through. Then a staircase stood before them in the next room.

"Let me guess… another doorway lies at the top of that staircase. When we walk through, there will be a trap, then another staircase, then a door, then a demon. Am I right?" Yukina said.

"Just about." Kurama answered. 

"You know, this is starting to get extremely boring." she added. 

"Yukina, please. We don't need your bad attitude on top of everything else." Hiei said. Bad move. Yukina punched him on the side of the face. Hiei was about to counter attack, when Kurama jumped in between them.

"Didn't I just tell you that we didn't need any unnecessary fighting? Lets go. Yukina, you walk in the back with Boton. Hiei, you walk up front with me. Kuwabara, Yusuke, stay in the middle and make sure they stay separated."

"Sure." Yukina said.

"Whatever." Hiei said.

"Ok." Yusuke and Kuwabara responded in unison.

They did as they were told, and continued walking. Yusuke was barely talking to the others. 

"You know, I think Yusuke is still rather mad at us for making him swallow Sephina's blood." Boton said.

"Yeah, well, if we hadn't, he would be rather dead right now. He has to at least be grateful for that." Yukina said. Boton responded immediately.

"Deep down inside, I think he is."

_____________________________________________________________

Well, here's chapter 5. Hope you all like it. Yes my characters are out-of-character, but that's not how I intended to make them. Oh well. Yusuke is a wimp towards the end of the story… but I guess I should just let you read and find out for yourselves. Send me any reviews you can. They are really helping me develop my fic. ^_^!!!!


	7. Chap 6 : Yukina Fights

Thanks for the review Timeless Dreams, are you the only person who is reading this? but at least I can continue my story. For those of you other than Timeless Dreams who like reading this fic, then you should be happy, because I am continuing it. Anyway, this chapter is ok, but they get better… I think… you'll just have to read them to find out. Yes, Yukina is a tomboy in this story, the only character I intended to be out-of-character, but I guess they all came out that way? Oh well, it's a good fic anyway. Well, thanks for the reviews, and I'll expect the same for this chapter.^_^

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Yukina Fights

The group continued walking up the stairs in the room. They came to yet another door, and walked inside. This room would be the trap room. They walked forward and examined the place. 

"I wonder what's in here. In some ways, I don't want to find out." Yusuke said.

"Well, this is new. I don't sense any traps in here, and I've never known them not to trap. Trapping is there favorite thing. They hardly ever like to fight." Kurama said.

"So, then were safe." Kuwabara said. He had gotten used to the fact that Kurama was gay, and was back on talking terms with him.

"Don't underestimate them. I may not know much about them, I do know that they wouldn't leave us a clear path." Hiei said.

"Shut up Hiei. Nobody asked you." Kuwabara said. He may have been back on talking terms with Kurama, but he still didn't get along with Hiei. The group continued examining the room. There was no trap that they could see. Yusuke stepped forward, and a little too far, because he activated the trap. Rain.

"Hey guys! I found it! Its rain!" he stuck his hand in the rain, and kept it there a minute. Then he screamed bloody murder, and pulled his hand out of the rain. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!" he screamed, as his hand continued to smoke and burn.

"Extremely concentrated acid rain." Boton said. Kurama walked over to Yusuke and examined his hand. It was bloody, badly burned, and blistering. Kurama looked around the room for something to wrap his hand in, when he spotted Yukina. She was quite a tomboy, so she was wearing a guys over shirt, with a white shirt underneath.

"Yukina, take off your over shirt." She did, and handed it to Kurama. He began to rip the shirt when Yukina yelled at him.

"Hey! Do you know how much that shirt costs?!" she exclaimed.

"I'll reimburse you later." Kurama replied, and then ripped the shirt into strips. He wrapped each strip around Yusuke's hand until the burns were all covered.

"That's the best I can do right now. When we get out of here, you can get it looked at by a real doctor." Kurama said.

"Well, if it burnt just my hand that badly, imagine what it'll do to the rest of us if we try to run through it." Yusuke said.

"Well, I don't know how were going to get through it, but we need to find a way. If we don't, we wont be able to get to Kayko." Kurama said.

"Are you people really that stupid?" Hiei said. "We do have a way to get through it. You guys haven't seen it yet, because you're worried about Kayko. Don't think about that, and concentrate on the problem in front of us. We'll get to her. But only if we're trying. Focus, guys." Kurama thought he sounded rather noble, standing there, helping them through this problem. Hiei seemed to notice, because he continued.

"Don't even think about getting mushy right now, or I'll kill you myself Kurama. Now, the problem in front of us is the rain. When you freeze rain, it turns to ice. Then it will be harmless, as long as we don't touch it too long."

"Where are we supposed to find something that cold in the middle of nowhere?" Kuwabara asked.

"You really aren't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, are you?" Hiei asked. "We have an ice demon in our midst. She can help us." Yukina finally realized that he was talking about her.

"Yeah, I can freeze the ice, then we can get through."

"Yeah…"

"I guess…"

"It sounds good…"

"It might work…"

"Genius. You guys are just so smart. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Hiei said.

"Well, of course not. It would take an idiot. We're just lucky that we had one with us, or we'd be stuck here forever." Kuwabara said.

"Why, you…" Hiei started, but Kurama jumped in before any action took place.

"Umm, Hiei…" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No unnecessary fighting." Hiei put away his sword. "But that doesn't stop me from killing him once we get out of here." the group stood back, and let Yukina to the front. She stood still, closed her eyes, and started to glow, faintly. She opened her eyes, and they were pure white.

"Ice Breath!" she shouted. Then she took a long breath, and blew onto the falling rain. It instantly froze, and a thick coat of ice covered the ceiling to stop the rain. The group stepped forward, and walked to the staircase on the other side of the room. They began walking up, when Hiei stopped Kurama.

"It might be a good idea to melt the ice, just in case Sephina is still down there. That way she can't get to us." 

"Go ahead." Kurama said. Hiei stood sideways on the steps, facing the frozen rain. He placed his right arm out in front of him, and made a fist. Then he pulled his arm back, as if he was going to punch someone. He thrust his fist forward and yelled, and the most magnificent shadow of black dragon uncoiled itself from his right arm, fell on the floor, and grew to 3 times its size. All the while, Hiei kept his right arm extended, and his hand in a fist. The black dragon stood, waiting for its orders.

"Black dragon, fire attack!" the black dragon opened its mouth wide, and then blew flames at the frozen ceiling and floor. Instantly, the ice melted, and the acid rain continued to pour. "Black dragon, return!" Hiei yelled. The black dragon shrunk, and coiled itself around Hiei's right arm. Then it flattened back into a tattoo, as if nothing had happened.

"I don't get it Hiei. Why do you always get so proud when you use your Black Dragon Attack?" Kurama asked him.

"Because I'm a showoff. None of my friends can use this attack. The only other people that can are the fire demons, miles away. I want to show that I'm special." Hiei said.

"But you are special!" Kurama said. He was about to hug Hiei, when he got interrupted.

"Kurama, didn't I say not to get mushy? That offer of killing you still stands." Hiei said. Kurama suddenly got a hurt look in his eye, turned around, and started to slowly walk up the stairs. Hiei noticed the look, but didn't think too much of it. He just apologized, and walked up the stairs. _I'll make up for it when we get home, _Hiei thought.

* * * * *

"Wow, I never would have guessed that master Youko was gay!" Yorouki said, looking at her TV screen. She and Sephina were in Yorouki's room. Sephina was still hiding out from the six advancing enemies. Yorouki walked over to a chair facing in the other direction. She turned it around, and Kayko was sitting in it, her arms and legs tied to the chair so she couldn't get away.

"I bet you didn't even know that about your 'friend', did ya?" she asked Kayko. Kayko's mouth wasn't gagged or anything, so she was free to talk.

"I'm not the type to pry into someone's personal life. None of us are. And you do know that you wont get away with this. My boyfriend Yusuke…" Kayko said.

"Ahh yes, Yusuke Urameshi. The Great Spirit Detective. The only one to defeat Suzaku." Yorouki said. "In case you haven't noticed, he is very weak at this moment. He can't fight. They are gong to have that girl fight me. Old blue there."

"Boton is not old. Well, technically, she is, but she is still very strong. She can defeat you." Kayko said.

"Hey! What is that!?" Sephina yelled. She had been watching the monitor, and saw Hiei use his Black Dragon Attack. She was stunned, because he had almost beaten her. _Why didn't he use that attack on me?_ She thought. _He could have defeated me, but he didn't. He let me run. Why?_

Yorouki was still talking to Kayko, but turned around immediately when Sephina yelled. She saw the attack on the screen, and Kayko could just barely see it. _Go Hiei! You guys have to save me!_ Kayko thought. Yorouki turned away from the screen, and paced the room.

__

Damn! If those guys beat Kiyoko and me, then the ritual is dead. This is my only chance to… no don't think that way. You have to get it together. These guys can't possibly beat you. Yorouki thought to herself. She paced the room, and then turned back to the screen, watching the group inch closer to ruining everything.

* * * * *

Yukina was in the lead, with much protest. She had been chosen to fight Kiyoko, so the rest of the group decided that she should lead. Hiei was behind her the whole way though. Literally. He was the very last person in line with Kurama. Yukina was very pissed off because of this. Boton decided to keep Yukina company. She walked up to the front of the group to talk.

"This staircase is the longest yet. We've been walking for five minutes, and we still haven't reached the top." Yukina complained.

"Don't worry. We'll get there soon enough." Boton said. They continued walking. Five minutes later, they reached the top. Boton opened the door, and walked through, the group following her. They had indeed reached Kiyoko's terrace. They saw the waterfall coming from nowhere falling off the side. And from a door on the other end of the terrace…

"Welcome master. It is an honor to have a dead man stand in my presence. It doesn't happen very often" Kiyoko said, starting to walking out.

"Don't worry. Urameshi is used to hearing that by now" Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara, has your brain been on off the whole time?" Hiei said. "In case you hadn't noticed, she was talking about Kurama."

"But Kurama never was dead." Kuwabara said.

"Never mind, Kuwabara. Just never mind." Hiei said. Kuwabara was trying to figure out what he missed, but Yusuke was trying to get a better look at Kiyoko. She had stopped when she got half her body out. Most of what could be seen was covered in shadows. He was just about to ask her to step out of the shadows, when she did. 

Kiyoko was the most beautiful demon so far. She was wearing an ankle length blue silk skirt, with a slit up the side, a long sleeve blue shirt, with the sleeves draping. They were thin at the shoulder, and then got wider as the got longer, with an extra pointed piece sewn on the inside of the sleeve to give it a mid evil look. She had beautiful blue hair, ankle length, which was parted at the side, so it covered half of her face. She was wearing a pair of blue high heels, and a necklace, with the most gorgeous blue pendant hanging from it. This time it was Boton's turn to be staring.

"Oh, my god. Where do you buy your clothes and jewelry? They are just so gorgeous! I love your pendant! That is one of the most beautiful skirts I have seen!" she went on and on, until Yukina walked over and hit Boton.

"OW! What was that for!?" Boton yelled.

"We are here to fight, and get Kayko back. We're not here to socialize, and gossip!" Yukina shouted. Boton kept her mouth shut, but it was hard, with so many new questions forming about Kiyoko's clothing.

Yukina stepped forward, with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Humans are so awful. I can't believe that you would actually allow yourself to wear that." she said, looking at Yukina in shorts and a shirt. "True girls are supposed to wear dresses, like me."

"I am not a human." Yukina said, not happy. "I'm an ice demon. True girls aren't supposed to fight either, but I'm going to kick your ass." Kiyoko just smiled, and stood in a fighting pose. Yukina stood in a fighting pose too, and laughed at Kiyoko.

"You know, there's one problem about dresses…" she said, taking a run at Kiyoko and punching her. "… You can't fight in them." Kiyoko stood up, bleeding from the mouth. She took a run at Yukina, and swung, but Yukina dodged, hitting Kiyoko in her face again. Kiyoko ran again, swung, and missed. Yukina hit her in her face again. 

"Why isn't she turning into her demon form?" Yusuke asked Kurama. Kurama just shrugged. 

"The reason, my dear boy, is that I have a much longer temper. Yorouki and me can handle being hit in the face better than the others. You all should be grateful." Kiyoko said. Yusuke was wondering how she heard him, when she answered. "I can read your mind. Surely you would have guessed that by now. Or at least master should have told you." 

"That must be a new technique. They must have formed that power when I stopped teaching them." Kurama said, hoping that it was true.

"Actually, we had that power long before we met you. We just never used it much." Kiyoko said.

"That means…. Kiore. You bastards!" Kurama shouted at Kiyoko. Kiyoko just smiled.

"That's right. We knew she was there that day. At least me and Yorouki did. We discovered your little life and wanted to destroy that with you. Unfortunately, we failed to track down everyone that had ever known you."

"Well, with my history, you would have to destroy the whole Ningenkai, and the Makai, until there was nothing left." Kurama laughed. Kiyoko ignored him and turned back to Yukina.

"Lets just get this over with." She stood facing Yukina, waiting for an attack. Unfortunately, Yukina did the same. After a few moments, they realized that they were getting nowhere fast.

"I'm waiting…" Yukina said. Kiyoko looked rather annoyed with her, but attacked. She hit so fast that Yukina couldn't even keep up with it. She flew backwards and was motionless for a few seconds. 

"Yukina!" Hiei started to run forward, but Kurama stopped him.

"No, Hiei. Throwing yourself into the fight wont help."

"It will if I can save Yukina." Hiei said.

"Yukina wants to fight this one alone. Besides…" Kurama looked over in Yukina direction, while Hiei stared at him. "… She's getting up." Hiei looked over in her direction too, and spotted Yukina struggling to get up. 

__

Yes Yukina! You can do it! Now just get up! Hiei thought, cheering his sister in his mind. She didn't like him to cheer him on out loud.

__

I know I can Hiei. Just gimme a minute. She thought back to her brother.

"I think there's something I need to tell you to, Kiyoko. I too can read minds. I can also transmit messages without speaking. Your attacks wont be so easy from now on." Yukina said. She stood in a fighting pose and looked at Kiyoko with a smile. Kiyoko could sense that Yukina was getting ready to attack, so without warning, she raised her hands above her, and brought them down with a loud swish. A tidal wave of water came flying at Yukina.

__

That should keep her busy for a while, trying to stay afloat. Kiyoko thought, but got a huge surprise at Yukina's next move. Yukina just took in a deep breath, and exhaled at the huge wave. It instantly froze.

"What! How!" Kiyoko exclaimed.

"You forgot one critical detail." Yukina said. "I'm an ice demon." she exhaled a long breath towards Kiyoko at the same time that kiyoko sent another wave attack at Yukina. The water rebounded as soon as it hit the ice, and froze as soon as it hit Kiyoko. It froze everything but Kiyoko's head.

"Why you… when I get out of here you're really…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'I'm really gonna pay dearly for this'. Why don't you guys get a new line sometime." Yukina said, in a taunting voice. Then she exhaled again, and froze Kiyoko's head so that she couldn't breath. 

__

Now just finish her off and we can get going, Hiei thought to his sister.

__

Yeah, yeah! Yukina thought. _Damn! Would you get off my back for once!_

Well, I would, but… Hiei started, but Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked back at Kurama surprised, but Kurama just shook his head.

"I don't know what you two are fighting about, but I know your fighting. Forget it for now and let Yukina finish the job. You can continue this later." 

"Thank you Kurama. Now, let me finish this." Yukina said. She raised her hand in the air, and a huge ice lance formed in the air just above her hand. She pulled her arm back, as if throwing a baseball, and lurched it forward, throwing the lance. It hit the Kiyoko ice sculpture, and shattered everything, including Kiyoko. It was over.

"Now, can we continue?" Hiei asked.

"Not right now Hiei. Lets fight after we get out of here." Yukina said.

"I have plans for after this case. If I live." Hiei said.

"And that would be?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, never mind." Hiei said. He didn't need to though. Yukina started to read his mind, but suddenly hit a wall.

"Don't bother, Yukina. I can block my mind long enough to knock you unconscious." she knew Hiei wasn't lying so she stopped using up her energy. She turned around and started to walk away slowly. Kurama looked at Hiei, and decided to ask him the same thing.

"So, what are your plans for after this gets over?" he looked into Hiei's eyes, trying to find a little weakness.

"Its nothing." he said, because the others were nearby. When they started walking again, Hiei took Kurama to the back of the group to talk to him.

"Kurama, you'll find out my plans soon enough." and he left it at that, as they continued walking. They walked through the elaborate blue room, and out the other side. They came to yet another room, and stayed perfectly still. No traps. They quickly crossed the room, and slowly walked up the stairs. They reached the door, turned the handle, and were greeted by complete darkness. 

_____________________________________________________________

As I said in the beginning, I will be waiting for reviews. Thanks, Timeless Dreams, if you are the only person reading this fic, then I guess I'll be waiting for you to review it only. Well, thanks anyway.


	8. Chap 7 : Finally Meeting Yorouki

Hey, thanks for the review, Luna. This chapter is a little interesting. Yeah, I know, the trap is pretty sucky, but I couldn't think of anything else to use. Boton has a cool new power that she uses. I know what most of you will say. 'What is her new powers?' well, she has more advanced healing powers, and she's stronger than before. Well, that's enough telling you for now, just R&R. well, thanks again. ^_^

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Finally Meeting Yorouki

The flickering flames on the roof of the tower cast an eerie shadow on the floor. Three people could be seen. Two seemed to be moving around, and one appeared to be seated. 

"They better not make it up here before we can finish this." Yorouki said, looking over at the seated character. It was Keiko, still tied up to the same chair, and not gagged.

"I still don't understand why you need me for all this." Keiko said, hoping to pull Yorouki's eyes away from the television screen that was outside on the roof. On the screen, Keiko could see the six people who had come to rescue her. If she could draw the attention to herself long enough, the group would be able to sneak past the cameras without Yorouki noticing, giving them a better chance. As hoped, Yorouki turned away from the screen and looked at Kayko, along with Sephina.

"I told you dear…"

* * * * *

The group of six stood perfectly still at the door. Slowly, their eyes became adjusted to the dim light of the room. It was another one of the rooms, with them on one side, a staircase on the other side, and a trap separating the two. They slowly walked forward. Hiei stopped all of them, and took one step forward. Because he was a fire demon, he could sense the trap better.

"This is a fire room. The trap will be to scorch us to death, so we cant get through." Hiei said to the others. "Its ingenious, really." he walked forward, and took a step off the safe floor, and onto the trap floor. Instantly, a wall of flames shot up between them and the stairs.

"Apparently, it's a pressure point room, too." Yukina added. Kurama stepped forward, and looked around the ceiling. He noticed a few strong stones going across it. He pulled out a single solitary rose, and transformed it into his famous Rose Whip. He flung the whip up to the stones, and wrapped it around. Then he looked back at Hiei.

"Alright Hiei, your up." Hiei walked over to Kurama, hugged his waist, and stepped on his feet. Kurama tightened the Rose Whip so that they would be hanging off the ground. Then he took a step back, and swung across like Tarzan. 

Yukina was next, because she was next shortest, besides Hiei. Then came Boton. She had a little more difficulty hanging on because she was taller and weighed a little more, so the Rose Whip was trying to hold all that weight. They got across ok, and then came Yusuke. He totally trusted Kurama, so he was ok about getting on the whip with him. When they got safely across, Kurama swung back to Kuwabara.

"Ok, its your turn." he said. Kuwabara was timid about getting that close to a gay person, so he hesitated.

"Can't I just go across myself?" he asked. Kurama laughed.

"I would let you, but as soon as I let go, it will turn back into a rose, and nothing more." 

"Well, then, ill just stay here, and use my spirit awareness to get across." he said.

"Fine." Kurama swung across, and kept his hand on the Rose Whip, knowing Kuwabara would yell for him to come back. Kuwabara searched the floor for a spot that wasn't pressurized, but couldn't find a spot. Then he decided that he would just take a run for it, and try to get across before the flames shot up. 

He took a run, and got halfway across, and they shot up before he could get all the way across. Then they started advancing on him. He tried to outrun the flames, but they caught him and singed his jacket. When he got back to where he started, the flames went down, the others could see that he was dancing around, giving himself a pat down, trying to put out the flames. Kurama yelled to him.

"Change your mind yet?" he asked.

"No!!!!" Kuwabara yelled, and tried again, 3 more times. Each time, the flames went down, Kuwabara could be seen dancing on the other side. Finally he gave up.

"We'll just go, and wait for you to catch up." Yusuke yelled.

"No! Don't leave me behind! Just come get me Kurama. I changed my mind." he reluctantly climbed on the Rose Whip with Kurama, and swung across.

"Was that so hard?" Kurama asked as soon as they got to the other side. Kuwabara jumped off the whip, and just walked away.

"We better get going. He wont wait for us." Yusuke said. They walked along, very slowly.

* * * * *

"Do you understand now?" Yorouki asked Keiko. They were on the roof, and she had just finished telling Keiko all she needed to know. Keiko was important to them. That was all they would say.

"I still don't know why." Keiko asked, stalling for time.

"No more questions!" Sephina yelled, startling Keiko, and Yorouki. Yorouki turned around to look at Sephina, who was blocking the TV screen. 

"What is it?" Yorouki asked.

"She was stalling. Giving her friends time before we noticed how far they had advanced. Kiyoko is dead. They got through the trap. They're headed this way now."

"They're too late. They'll never make it in time. If they do, we'll kill them." Yorouki said.

* * * * *

They group advanced up the stairs after getting through the firetrap. The case was almost solved. They walked up the last few steps to the doorway, and opened it. They walked into a brightly lit room. The light almost hurt their eyes. In the center of the room, was a ladder. It led straight into the ceiling.

"Oh, great. A dead end. Now what do we do?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke walked up to him, stood next to him, and hit him across the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" 

"Do you really need to ask?" Hiei said. Then he walked forward, and went up the ladder. It led to a trap door. The group went up the ladder one by one, and closed the door. Looking around at their new surroundings, they saw flames all around them, and in the center, a chair with a person in it.

"Keiko!" Yusuke yelled, and he ran over to her. She was now gagged, and tied. Yusuke pulled the gag from her mouth, and asked what happened.

"They kidnapped me. They lured you here to kill you, and said that way you couldn't interfere. I'm important to them, although I don't know why." she said. "Can you untie me now?" she added.

"Sure." Yusuke bent down to untie her hands, but a voice stopped him. He looked around, and saw Sephina. She was still bedraggled from her fight with Hiei, and still in her demon form.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked Yusuke. Suddenly Yusuke noticed a girl standing behind Sephina, slightly taller, and more beautiful. She had flaming red hair that hung down to her knees, a short-sleeved red shirt, a red leather jacket, red leather pants, red leather boots, and red sunglasses on. She looked like a biker. She took a few steps in front of Sephina, and took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were a bright red color, and they had an evil glint in them. Yorouki.

"I believe that she asked you a question." Yorouki said, staring at Yusuke. He couldn't help but stare back. Then without realizing it, he walked over and stood next to her. When he faced the others, his eyes were completely blank.

"She's taken control of his mind." Kurama said.

"She can do that?" Kuwabara asked. He looked back at Yusuke.

"Well apparently." Hiei said.

"Urameshi! Wake up!" Kuwabara yelled. It wasn't working though.

"He's on their side now, unless she lets go." Kurama said. He hoped he was wrong, because Yusuke was the most powerful of them all. Boton looked at Yusuke, and decided that it was time to use her secret power. She stepped forward.

"Boton, what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked. Boton ignored him and kept walking until she was a few feet away from Yorouki. 

"You really think you can beat me?" Yorouki laughed.

"Yep." Boton said, with an evil grin on her face. She placed her hands out to her side, and began to glow black. A light swirled around her so brightly, that everyone had to block their eyes. Boton began to slowly change. Her usual navy blue school uniform changed into a long black dress. A slit went up the side to her hip, and the sleeves of the dress were tight at the shoulder, and flared out at the wrist. Her nails grew out, and changed into blood red. Her eyes turned a fiery red. She wore dark makeup, and her shoulder length blue hair grew to her ankles, and turned black. She no longer looked like the Boton that everyone knew.

"Now, its time to play." Boton said, with a smile on her face. Her voice didn't sound cheery anymore. Instead it sounded deeper, with multiple voices. She stood in a fighting stance, and stared coldly at Yorouki, who was smiling.

"I'm impressed." Yorouki said. "I didn't think you had it in you. Now lets see what you can do." 

Yorouki used one of her many fire attacks. Jets of flames flew at Boton, but bounced off. At this, Yorouki just seemed surprised. 

"Usually this attack works. But I see that I will need to use something stronger." Yorouki exclaimed. Boton just smiled at Yorouki. 

"Now its my turn." Boton said. She pulled out a little black stone from her pocket. Holding it up in the air, she chanted a few words. The little black stone began to glow, and a bright light shot out from it. Yorouki, Sephina, and Yukina all covered their ears, shrieking in pain. Yusuke fell to the floor, unconscious. The little black stone stopped glowing, and the three telepaths stopped shrieking. The trance had been broken, and Yusuke was no longer in their control. 

"Sorry about that Yukina." Boton said. Yukina was still on the ground, with a ringing in her ears.

"Oh that's quite alright. Really. I don't mind having my head almost explode!" Yusuke slowly started to regain consciousness. He looked over at Boton, and spoke.

"That's enough, Boton. I'll finish this."

"But you're not strong enough yet. She could kill you." Boton replied, looking at Yusuke, who was struggling to get up.

"This is going to end right now." Yorouki said. She threw a flame at Boton, and it wrapped itself around her hand. The flames stung Boton's hand, burning her, until the stone dropped to the floor. Before Boton could pick it up, the fire demon blurred over to it, picked it up, and blurred back. Boton was stunned at the speed. Yorouki smiled, and crushed the stone in her hand.

"Now that the little trap is out of our way…" she started, but Boton blurred over to her, and hit her with tremendous force. Yorouki flew backward, and hit the ground. When she got up, she wiped some blood off her face, and smiled.

"I didn't think anyone could move that fast except for me."

"Oh, I'm not the only one who can. Hiei can too." Boton explained.

"Can I interrupt?" Kuwabara suddenly said. Everyone looked at him, and he continued. "Why did you kidnap Keiko in the first place?"

"Well, that's a little difficult to explain, but I guess I should tell you that before you all die." Yorouki said. "Keiko has a special power. Her blood can destroy the world. All I have to do is mix some with a potion, and poof. No more world. You'll get what you all deserve." 

"I can destroy the world?" Keiko said. "Why didn't you kill me sooner then?"

"The potion wouldn't work until your 15'th birthday, which is about… 30 minutes away, so you all have to die." Sephina explained. Then Yorouki continued the fight with Boton. They had stopped using magick and were now exchanging blows. Boton had hit on every swing, but Yorouki had barely touched Boton. Yusuke was watching with excitement, although he wished he could fight.

"Boton just let me fight! This would be over a lot quicker!" he yelled. Boton ignored him and continued fighting, until she was able to knock Yorouki away from her. Yorouki fell on her back, and stood up slowly. She was laughing, which surprised Boton. 

Yorouki concentrated, and Kurama's eyes went blank. He began walking forward, but Hiei tried to stop him. Kurama hit Hiei, sending him flying backwards. Then he walked up behind an unsuspecting Boton. Boton slowly turned around, and saw that Kurama was standing there with a blank look in his eyes. Without warning, Kurama backhanded Boton, and she went flying. Then he walked over to Yorouki, and stood there, facing the others. Hiei got up off the floor and began to growl.

"You're in trouble now." he said, and took off his cape. Then he pulled the cloth off his forehead, exposing his jagan. The jagan began glowing red, and Hiei began to glow green. His skin turned green, and eyes opened up all over his body. He had transformed into his full demon form. Then he pulled out his sword, and advanced.

"Oooh. I'm so scared." Yorouki taunted. She was barely afraid of the short Hiei. Hiei blurred, and tried to hit Yorouki, but she dodged, and he only hit her arm. Yorouki had enough. She couldn't fight in her current state, so she used her powers to make Kurama change into his Youko form. Then Yorouki had him walk forward. Hiei was surprised, but he knew this wasn't Kurama. Youko attacked, and Hiei blurred out of the way. Then he tried to hit Youko on the back, but Youko dodged, and hit Hiei.

"Hiei can't concentrate." Yusuke said. "He wont be able to fight Kurama." Boton had regained consciousness, and was watching the fight. She was back over with the other three, and was trying to figure out what was going on. Yukina was trying to reach her brother through telepathy.

**__**

Hiei, he's not Kurama! Just fight him! She thought, and Hiei received the message.

**__**

I know he's not, but I can't hit him. Hiei thought back to his sister, and tried to dodge at the same time. He dodged most of the punches, but the ones that hit him really took a lot of energy out of him. Then came his chance. He swung, and knocked Youko on his back. Youko stayed down long enough for Hiei to pull out his sword. He stood in a fighting stance, and got ready for the attack. Youko got up, and tried to hit Hiei again. Hiei dodged, and sliced Youko on his chest. Then Hiei attacked again, several more times. Youko fell backwards, and changed back into his human form. He stood up, and Hiei ran forward. Before Hiei reached him, the blank stare was removed from Kurama's face, and he yelled.

"Hiei! It's me! Stop!" and Hiei stopped in mid run. He stared at Kurama, realizing that Yorouki had released his mind.

"Kurama!" Hiei said. He dropped his sword, and ran over to hug him. "Kurama! I thought I was going to have to kill you!" a silent tear dripped from his eye. Then without warning, Kurama's face went blank again, and he hit Hiei, knocking him backwards. Hiei hit a wall, hard, and was knocked unconscious. Then Kurama changed back into his Youko form. He turned around and faced the rest of the group, waiting for instructions.

"My, my. He was a tough fighter. But he was defeated. Now, who's next?" Yorouki asked. Yusuke walked forward, and Yorouki smiled.

"Its my turn."

_____________________________________________________________

Well, I told you the trap was pretty sucky. Oh well. I know some people don't like this, but it's my very first fic, and I'm not that good of a writer, so bear with me. I am going to say, however, that I will need four reviews to this chapter, before I am going to post chapter 8. If I don't get four reviews, I am going to just stop posting, and you'll never know what happens to the characters. Well, thanks, and buh bye! ^_^


	9. Chap 8 : Yorouki's Secret

Hey everybody. Well, heres chapter 8. I only got 2 reviews, but I'll be nice. This time, I want four reviews, or the final chapter isn't going up. Well, thanks! ^_^

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Yorouki's Secret

Yusuke walked forward, and stood facing Youko Kurama. The fox boy just looked into pace with a blank look on his face. The stood like that, until Yorouki said something.

"Go on master. You can take him down." the Youko walked forward, and attacked. He threw a handful of rose thorns at Yusuke. Where he got them is unbeknown. Yusuke dodged the thorns, and kept running from the continuous throws. Very few of the thorns hit Yusuke. The ones that did, cut his cheek, arms, and chest. They only grazed his skin, and he kept dodging, at the amusement of a very injured Yorouki.

Back with the group, Hiei regained consciousness, just in time to see Yusuke and Kurama fighting. Boton, who had been kneeling over him the whole time, refused to let him up. She still hadn't changed back into her regular form, and had advanced healing power. That's why Hiei awoke so quickly. Hiei watched, while the several rose thorns being shot at him cut Yusuke.

Yusuke kept dodging, until Youko Kurama stopped throwing, giving him a chance to breathe. Then Yusuke took his chance. He used his Spirit Gun, which made a lot of light, but barely scratched Youko Kurama. Then they were back at the fight. Yusuke was dodging, and shooting his Spirit Gun, conserving his energy.

Youko Kurama threw several more handfuls of thorns, and Yusuke kept shooting, still not making a mark on Youko Kurama. Then he suddenly got an idea. He would have to have perfect timing though. He dodged several more times, and then came his chance. Youko Kurama gave him another break, and Yusuke got ready.

"Shotgun!" he yelled. Several streams of light shot out from Yusuke's fist, hitting Youko Kurama in the stomach. Youko Kurama doubled over in pain. Yorouki was so surprised, that she almost lost control of Youko's mind. She quickly regained control, and Youko stood upright, as if he felt no pain. He threw more rose thorns, and Yusuke dodged them. Then he hit Youko with the shotgun several more times. Each time, Yorouki doubled over along with Youko, and almost lost control of Youko's mind. Finally, Yusuke hit one last time. The shotgun prided Youko's stomach, and this time, Yorouki did lose control. Youko changed back into his human form, and collapsed, barely able to move. 

"NO!!" Yorouki screamed. "Master!"

"What's her deal?" Kuwabara asked Boton. "I thought she hated Kurama." Yorouki ran over to the crumpled Kurama, and tried to help him up. She barely touched him, when Kurama screamed out in pain. Yorouki flinched, and stood up, turning toward Yusuke.

"You hurt him. You could have killed him." she said.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have had to, if you hadn't controlled his mind." Yusuke explained. 

"Your gonna pay." was all she said. Yusuke stood upright, and looked confused. _Why is she so concerned? I thought she hated him._

"Sephina, your up." Sephina walked forward, and smirked.

"So, I can't fight shorty over there. Too bad. I was hoping that I could finish what I started, but oh well." Sephina said. Hiei stood up, and began walking forward, despite Boton's yells.

"I'll fight you again. And this time, I'll win." he stepped forward, and stood in a fighting position.

"Good. I never like to leave a job undone." she stood in a fighting position, and watched Hiei. Hiei removed his cape, and changed into his full demon form again, then clenched his fists.

"I never got to fight you in this form. I should have fun." he said. Suddenly Yusuke interrupted.

"Hiei, remember what I said when we first met? Stop talking! It wastes time!" he yelled. Hiei smirked, and pulled out his sword. Without much more hesitation, he attacked. His first cut sliced Sephina across the stomach. Since Sephina was already too injured from their last fight, Hiei thought that this one should be easy. He attacked several more times. That's when Sephina used her poison again. She pointed her finger at Hiei, and shot a fang at Hiei. It missed, and hit the wall.

"Are we going to try this trick again? Sorry, already seen it." Hiei said. Sephina shot several more fangs, and this time, three hit Hiei. Hiei was beginning to feel dizzy, but kept his focus. He attacked Sephina several more times, and missed on some of them. He kept attacking, and barely hit. 

Hiei stumbled, and almost fell backwards. _Hiei, come on, focus. _He told himself. _Can't let the poison reach your heart. Keep moving. _He tried to focus, and kept stumbling. Finally he regained his balance. He ran forward, and attacked Sephina. The earth demon barely budged at the light blows. The poison was taking its toll on Hiei's system. He could barely stand, but kept moving. The earth demon waited for Hiei's attacks, but Hiei was down on one knee. Then he looked up at Sephina.

"Why don't you at least attack me, huh?" Hiei didn't want to be beaten by poison. And he never liked to be helpless. This time he had no choice. 

"Normally, I would just let you die from the poison, but if you want to get beaten to a pulp first, then ok." Sephina wasn't thinking, and she just attacked. Hiei went flying backwards, and hit a wall. He got up, and tried to keep his balance. Sephina hit him again, and he flew again. Each time Sephina struck, Hiei flew and hit something. He never attacked, just got hit. And he never tried to block either.

"What is he doing?" Kuwabara asked Boton. She didn't have any idea either. 

Hiei flew backwards again, and hit another wall. This time he wasn't so lucky. Or so Yusuke thought. 

__

Oh, man. This hurts like hell, but I have to gather my energy into one attack. That's the only way I'll beat her now. The only reason I'm letting her hit me, is because of the poison.

*Flashback*

"…That poissson will work itsss way to hisss heart. In a few sssecondsss, he will become unconsciousss. That will help the poissson move fassster…" 

*End Flashback*

__

If I can keep moving long enough, then the poison will move slower. It's my only chance.

Hiei slowly pulled himself up off the ground, and waited for the attack. Sephina struck him with all her might, and again Hiei went flying into the same wall.

__

I should have enough power. Here goes nothing. Hiei thought to himself. He ran forward and with all his strength, he sliced his sword through the air, and he ended up behind Sephina. Sephina stood there for a moment, and then her head fell off. Hiei struggled to stand up, and walked over to the rest of the group.

"The best way to deal with a snake is to cut off its head." he managed to say, before he collapsed on the floor next to Kurama.

Hiei woke up in a daze, and saw himself looking into the face of normal Boton. She had transformed back to her normal state, and unfortunately could not transform back.

"What happened? The only thing I can remember is falling on the ground." Hiei asked.

"Well, we were able to get enough blood off of your sword to heal you." Boton answered.

"And what about Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Well, he is… well…Hm." was all Boton could say. Hiei looked on the floor about 5 feet away from him and saw Kurama, unconscious from the intense pain. He still couldn't move. Hiei got up and ran over to Kurama's side immediately. He wanted to reach out to hold Kurama's hand, but Yukina stopped him.

"Don't touch him Hiei. He is too injured. All you will do is hurt him more." she said to her brother. "In her transformed state, Boton has advanced healing powers, and those didn't even work. He has to heal by himself. And if we don't get him out of here soon, those gashes could grow infectious." 

"You're not going anywhere." Yorouki said.

"Damn straight, we aren't. We aren't going anywhere without Keiko." Yusuke said. He advanced toward Yorouki, and Yorouki was backing away.

"Wait, before you attack, I think id like to know why she cared so much that Kurama got hurt." Hiei said, walking up to Yusuke.

"Good idea. Why not explain." Yusuke said. They stared at Yorouki, who had complete fear in her eyes.

"Well, I… well…you see… it was like this." Yorouki said, and she began. 

*Flashback*

__

I was one of his best students. He favored me.

"Ahh, Yorouki, getting better every day." Youko Kurama said.

"Thank you master." the young student replied.

__

And one day, I… well, I developed feelings for him. I really had a crush on him, and I knew he felt the same way.

"Yes, Yorouki. Very good." Youko Kurama said.

"Thank you again master."

"Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Youko said, looking up and Yorouki.

"Thousands of times, master." Yorouki answered.

"Well, then, I'll have to come up with a new compliment for you. It shouldn't be too hard." 

__

We were sorta seeing each other, nothing serious. I hoped that after our training was over, we could be involved. But then he turned 'good' if such a thing exists.

"The man at my door, he used some power on me!"

"Master Youko, there was no man at the door." Kiyoko said.

"I have to turn you away. You must leave now."

"What are you saying, master?" Yorouki said.

"I'm saying I can no longer teach you. Go now." he walked over to Yorouki. "I'm sorry Yorouki. You must go." 

__

And he met that girl, Kiore. They had become involved, and I knew I had to tear them apart if I was to have any chance with him. 

"She has to go." Yorouki thought out loud to herself. "She has to die."

__

That's when we set the fire. 

"Kiore! Get out of here." Youko ran out of his house, and turned around.

"Kiore! No Kiore! Not you too!" Youko Kurama sat down, silent tears streaming from his face.

__

She died, and he escaped, which was my intention, even if the others didn't know it. 

*End Flashback*

"I had hoped to convert him back to our ways, so we could be together again, but there was no evil in his heart. From that day on, I hoped the evils of the world plagued his thoughts. That way he would come back to our side, so as not to worry about it anymore. I eventually forgot about him, but when I saw him in this castle, I knew I had another chance. That's why I was so angry when he got hurt. And that's why they kept attacking you, Yusuke Urameshi. I told them to mainly attack the short one with black hair. I meant Hiei, but they got you two confused. I wanted Hiei dead so Master Youko and I could be together again, but I failed. I never thought I would see master Youko in here, for this girl, but he came."

"So, let me get this straight. You kidnap Keiko to destroy the world, end up seeing an old flame, try to kill Hiei for Kurama, and end up trying to kill me instead, and you still want to destroy the world?"

"That's about it." Yorouki said. She was tired of talking, and wanted to fight.

"I still don't get why she wants to destroy the world." Kuwabara said. He had joined them when he heard them asking her to explain.

"You dimwit!" Yorouki yelled. "I want to destroy the world because I'm a demon! Its what we do!"

"Oh, ok. I get it now." Kuwabara said.

"Not all demons are like that." Yusuke said. Yorouki ignored him. 

"Yusuke, can you fight this?" Hiei asked. Yusuke stood perfectly still, and then slowly nodded to Hiei. Hiei walked back over to Kurama, and sat next to him, wishing he could do more to help him other than just sit and watch him. Yusuke walked forward, and Yorouki was terrified to fight. She was in bad shape, and knew she couldn't fight him. She would lose!

__

I have to stall as much as I can. That way, I can gain more strength. All I have to do is stall. But how? Yorouki thought to herself. _How am I supposed to stall? Lets think here Yorouki, get it together, oh! _She suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. She'd seen it on the monitor, after they fought Sephina the first time.

"Yusuke, did I ever tell you that I knew your father?"

"What?" 

"Yeah, we used to talk all the time."

"Oh, yeah I'm sure." Yusuke said.

"No, really, we talked about everything. When you were growing up, he talked about how cute you were, and how much he loved you." Yorouki tried.

"I aint buying it." Yusuke said, and kept advancing towards Yusuke.

"Oh, we really talked. He told me everything about you. Also, he told me about school. About your teachers. About your grades." Yorouki tried and tried, but she couldn't convince Yusuke that she knew his father. She really didn't, but she was trying to stall for time. 

Yusuke must have been thinking the same thing, so he blocked his mind from Yorouki.

"Really? Then what grades do I get in school?" Yusuke asked. _This should be a cinch. All I have to do is read - WHAT? A block? How'd he learn that? _Yorouki tried at a guess, and said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Uh… fifties?"

"Wrong. Twelve's." Yusuke attacked with brutal force, knocking Yorouki to the ground. She was barely able to get up.

"That's it." she struggled to stand up, and used a power on herself. Instantly, she stood upright and attacked Yusuke. Apparently it was a healing power. Yorouki attacked with such force, that Yusuke lost his balance several times. Then he countered with his Spirit Gun. The weapon made Yorouki weaker, but not nearly enough. Then he shot several more times, and she was slightly weaker.

"Heh. I'll give you a free shot, just for fun you don't seem to be hurting me." Yorouki said. Gathering up his last spirit energy, he attacked with his Shotgun, draining all his energy in one blow. Yusuke fell to the ground, and looked up at Yorouki. She was down on one knee. Then he smirked.

"I don't seem to be hurting you do I" he sarcastically said.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

"No, as I recall, it was a free shot." then he got up, and tried to walk back to the group, but fell over again. 

"Boton, I think he might need help here." Yukina said.

"Yeah, I know. Hiei probably wont want to leave Kurama's side, and I cant fight anymore, so it looks like you're up." Boton said. Hiei had been listening in on the conversation.

"Yukina, I'll go." he said.

"No. You just fought a battle, and you need to take care of Kurama." then she looked at her brother. "Don't worry so much Hiei, I'll be ok." and she walked forward, to face her fate.


	10. Chap 9 : The Final Battle

Well, here is the final chapter to my first fanfic. Thanks for all the great reviews. The reviews are really helpful.

________________________________________________

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Yorouki smirked as Yukina walked forward. She had seen her fight Kiyoko, and she didn't pass off as very strong. Yukina walked forward, her head full of plans, and her heart full of determination. Yorouki walked forward, still weakened from the last attack by Yusuke. Yukina was accompanied by Boton, who helped her carry Yusuke to safety, and then she walked forward again. Meanwhile, Boton was trying to heal Yusuke with her ordinary powers. It didn't take too long and he was sitting up in no time, waiting for the fight to begin.

Yorouki and Yukina just stared at each other for a long time. Yukina was starting to get pissed off.

"Will you hurry up and attack already?!" she asked Yorouki. Yorouki gave her a dirty look, ran forward, and attacked. Yukina fell backwards with extraordinary force, and got back up on her feet. Yorouki attacked again, and Yukina flew again. Each time, Yukina stood up, almost unhurt. Then Yukina attacked. Yorouki flew backwards and hit the wall, losing some of her energy. Then she stood up, and attacked Yukina. Yukina dodged, and countered with a heavy blow to the back. Yorouki fell over in disbelief.

"How can you be that strong?!" she exclaimed. "You weren't that strong when you fought Kiyoko!"

"You should have learned this by now, being a demon and all, but a true demon never shows their complete power. That way they have the element of surprise. Besides, kiyoko was at least 10 times weaker than I am. She was easy to beat. You should have known that, watching your little monitor." Yukina explained. "All this time, I have been fighting a rookie." at these last words, Yorouki stood up, her anger swelling inside of her.

"ROOKIE!" she bellowed. "I'll show you who the rookie is!" she attacked with such a force that Yukina fell backwards, and struggled to get up.

"Haven't you been listening to what I said?" Yukina asked. "You showed all your power. You've lost your attack." Yukina attacked with a force so powerful, that Yorouki fell backwards, and almost lost the match. She stood up, and Yukina made a sword out of ice. I was long and sharp, and looked very deadly. Yukina swung, and Yorouki jumped. Yukina ended up cutting off Yorouki's leg.

"That's gotta hurt." Yusuke said, as the fight continued. Yorouki couldn't walk anymore, so she tried to use her powers. 

__

Fire against ice - fire always wins. Yorouki thought to herself. She shot a jet of fire at Yukina, and Yukina smiled. She raised a hand, and water flew out of her hand onto the fire. As soon as it hit, it froze into ice. The jet fell to the ground, harmless now.

Good, she won't have time to freeze more than one if it takes her that long. Yorouki thought, then she threw jet after jet of flames. Yukina froze what she could, and jumped out of the way for the rest. The ones that were free of ice, hit the wall behind the rest of the group, and ricocheted off, almost hitting them. Yukina decided she would have to finish this quickly. Yorouki must have been thinking the same thing, because she charged, and knocked Yukina to the ground. She wouldn't stop attacking.

Yorouki finally stopped attacking, and decided that she would finish them off by forcing them too kill each other. She took control of Yusuke's mind. No one seemed to notice anything, and Yukina continued attacking. 

__

This one is first. Yorouki thought, and Yusuke began walking forward. 

"Where are you going Yusuke?" Boton asked. Yusuke just ignored her, and continued walking.

"I don't think he can hear you." Kuwabara said.

"Why not?" Boton exclaimed.

"You see his face? That's what Kurama's face looked like when Yorouki took control of him." Boton looked over, horrified. Yusuke continued walking forward, and stopped, in between Yorouki and Yukina. He turned to face Yukina.

__

How did she find time to do that? She wondered when she saw Yusuke's face. _No matter, I'll have to beat her anyway. _She charged at Yorouki, but was stopped by Yusuke, who stood in a fighting stance. Yukina was surprised at this, but got ready anyway. Yusuke charged, and hit Yukina, but Yukina fought back. She charged, and knocked Yusuke to the ground. He stood up, and Yorouki was surprised that she would attack a friend. But then again, Hiei did attack his lover. Yorouki decided to finish him off, because she was getting nowhere fast with this fight. 

Kayko watched, horrified at what was happening. Yusuke powered up his Spirit Gun, pointed it at his stomach, and…

"Yusuke!!!!!!" Kayko screamed as loud as she could. The voice was so loud, that Yorouki fell down in pain, and lost control of Yusuke's mind. The blank stare disappeared from his face, and he opened his eyes wide. Yusuke turned the gun away just in time, and it fired at Yorouki. Yorouki was lying on the ground, covering her ears. The shot from the Spirit Gun hit the floor near her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was n the ground, babbling about something. Yusuke walked over to Kayko and was able to completely untie her, and then they walked over to the rest of the group.

"Hiei, I know you don't want to leave Kurama's side, but please watch Kayko for me." Yusuke said.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.

"I'm going to help Yukina." Yusuke answered. "Can you watch her?" 

"Sure. Kurama would've, if he were able to move. I'll take care of her." Hiei said. Yusuke walked over to Yukina, who was observing Yorouki.

"How did Kayko's scream stop Yorouki?" Yukina asked.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to find out. As long as it helped us, I don't care." Yusuke said. They walked over and stood next to the still babbling Yorouki.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Yukina asked Yusuke.

"Beats me. It would be kind of unfair if we attacked her when she's like this." Yusuke answered.

"But if we don't, then she will come back, and try to kill us all, starting with Kayko." Yukina said. "And just think of what she did to us. She used Kurama to fight, instead of fighting herself, she tried to make you kill me, and then she tried to make you kill yourself. And she wants Kayko dead."

"You got a point here, but I wouldn't fell right if I fought when she couldn't fight back. I'm not like her. I want everyone to have a chance." Yusuke said.

"You may not be like her, but I am. If she's down, I take her out." Yukina said. "If you don't like it, then go back to the rest of the group. You don't belong up here fighting." Yusuke walked to the group and kept his back turned, but he could still hear everything. Yukina made a sword out of ice, and Yusuke could hear a scream come from Yorouki. He flinched at the noise, but didn't dare turn around to see what happened. Yukina walked back to the group. 

"It's done." was all she said. They all stood there, and Kuwabara opened his mouth.

"Can we leave now?" he asked. Everyone looked at him, except Hiei, who was still kneeling next to Kurama.

"How are we supposed to get him out of here?" Hiei asked the rest of the group. No one knew what to say. "You heard what Yukina said earlier. If we don't get him out of here soon, these could turn infectious, and he could most likely die." still no one could answer. They all turned away from Hiei, and he knew why. They were probably going to have to leave him there, or carry him out, which would hurt him even more.

"I'll carry him then." Hiei answered himself.

"You can't! you would put him in extreme pain!" Yukina said.

"Yeah, but at least I wouldn't let him die. He'll forgive me for the pain. He won't forgive me if he dies. I couldn't forgive myself." Hiei stood up, and picked up Kurama, who only moaned from the pain, as he was still unconscious. Then he walked to the edge. The fire had been extinguished when Yorouki had died. Hiei jumped into a nearby tree, jumped down, and blurred back to his home.

"I guess we better get out of here too." Yusuke said, still facing away from Yorouki. They all walked out of the tower, being careful of the traps. Some had disappeared, but the rest had not deactivated. They left the tower, taking one last look. They did it again. The saved the world. Boton made a portal back into living world, and then saying goodbye to Yukina, they departed. 

Yukina turned away after her friends had departed, and ran back to Hiei and Kurama's house. She made it there in a few minutes, and found Kurama lying in bed, his wounds bandaged, and Hiei sitting next to him.

"How is he?" Yukina asked. She was worried too, about Kurama's injuries.

"Not good. But with luck, he'll get better. We just have to let him heal." Hiei replied. Suddenly, a small scratchy voice came from the bed.

"Yukina… thank you… for helping me… for killing Yorouki… now I know that Kiore's soul can rest…thank you." Kurama said. 

"Anytime Kurama." Yukina replied. "Anytime."

________________________________________________

Yeah, I know, sucky ending, but I'm horrible at endings. Well, thanks again for the reviews. I know that this is the last chapter and it doesn't make much difference, but please R&R. yeah, what use is it, but I like hearing from people who could help me. Well, keep an eye out for the sequel to this story, there's no name for it yet though. ^_^


End file.
